In the Field
by SilverHeartSP
Summary: In which White has a dream after Black gets lost in the light stone. (Pokemon Adventures Manga)


She traced her finger along the ground in a jumble of lines.

The fresh, green grass felt cool under fingers, and she had to resist the urge to start pulling it out in clumps.

She glanced up at the sky. It was night time, but she could still clearly see the stormy grey clouds that covered the moonless expanse, moving impossibly fast for a night with no wind. She gave no further thought to it.

The field she was sitting in was empty. The grass was damp, as it had just rained. Her ponytail and loose jacket whipped around her despite the fact that there was no wind, as fast as the clouds moving above. The field was completely silent, and it unnerved her slightly.

She continued tracing patterns in the grass.

" _Heya, Boss!"_

White glanced up. There stood Black, a metre away from her. His hair and clothes were being blown as if by a gale force wind, like hers were, and strangely, his hat was missing. His voice was oddly muted despite the silence.

"Black!" She laughed, standing up. The grass where she had been seated sprung up in a bright, fresh green as opposed to the dull green the rest of the field was coloured. "Where's your hat?" She asked curiously, her eyes not-quite focused on him. She couldn't see his face clearly.

" _It blew away,"_ He grinned, his voice still muted. White banged her fist against her head to try and clear her ears.

" _So,"_ He continued, his messy fringe blowing haphazardly over his face, making it so that it was even less clear. " _How'd you end up here?"_ He asked happily. His voice resonated, despite it's muteness. She squinted at him, smiling slightly.

"The same way as you, Black!" She laughed, pushing him playfully. He dissolved at her touch, a lopsided grin on his face, visible under his hair. The clouds moved rapidly above her in an invisible wind.

White stared in confusion at the spot he had stood in. The grass was dead where his feet had been planted, in the perfect shape of his shoes. She glanced back to the healthy spot where she had sat. She looked over again to Black's footprints in the grass, a glaring straw yellow against the darkness of the green around it.

In the middle of them, there lay a white stone, completely round, and despite not touching it, she could feel it's smoothness under her fingertips just by staring at it. She rolled her eyes at the stone and kicked it.

"Stupid stone..." she muttered, watching as it flew away from her at her kick. It kept going, until it was lost in the distance and she could no longer see it.

Dejected, she once again sat down, fitting perfectly in her patch of brilliant grass.

It began to rain. (Again, she thought.)

She felt each ice-cold drop on her skin, and looking up, confirmed that the sky was even darker than before. She could vaguely see a spot of light in the horizon, where the stone was flying along. She glared at it.

" _What are you doing?"_ Said a very familiar voice, seemingly from behind her.

She jumped up and turned around even faster than before, coming to the sight of Reshiram, standing proudly before her. She smiled at it.

"Oh, hi, Reshiram," she said politely. "Did I hear Black's voice?"

Reshiram stared at her elegantly, flapped it's wings once, and shook it's head.

" _Who's Black?"_ It asked, tilting its head to the side. White frowned.

Who _was_ Black?

(In the back of her mind, she knew who he was. But just not at that moment.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

White was staring at nothing. There was nothing. She was nothing.

She looked down. She was holding a red hat.

She threw it as hard as she could, into the void.

" _YOU'D BETTER COME BACK!"_ She screamed at it, already missing it. " _YOU'D BETTER COME BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DEMOTE YOU! YOU'LL HAVE TO REPAY YOUR DEBTS!"_

But the hat didn't come back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _White jerked awake. After taking a few deep gasps, she made her decision._

 _Once the BW agency was up on it's feet and her theatre was running smoothly, she would spend every day and night searching for him._

 _He was the most important thing in the world, and she didn't know how she could bear to leave him trapped in a stone with a mighty dragon for all of eternity._


End file.
